everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacqueline Hook
Warning: This page is under construction and very much a place holder until further notice. Jacqueline is the daughter of Captain Hook from J.M. Barrie's novel and play Peter Pan. Although she takes a great deal of inspiration from the 1991 film Hook, and the 2003 version of Peter Pan. This Author would also desperately like to find a Copy of the speech "Hook at Eton". As you might expect Jacqueline is a rebel, not wishing to meet the same grisley fate as her beloved father, or for that matter loose the right hand she's so fond of. Although she's forced ambidexterity on herself incase things should go poorly. Character Personality Aloof, haughty and intelligent, Jacqueline prides herself on carrying herself like a gentlewoman, having inherited her father's passion for good form. Despite being dismissive of those she thinks beneath her, (i.e. everyone.) she tries to remain polite. Especially when upset. However Jacqueline has a very sarcastic personality, and often forgets herself letting a snide remark slip. Despite her best efforts when she actually looses her temper or gets excited she swears like a common bilge rat, a habit she's trying desperately to break. Generally however Jacqueline prides herself on vocabulary and despite the put upon expression she'll wear takes secret joy in having to explain some of the larger words she uses. Used to getting her way at home it's fair to say Jacqueline is a little spoiled and is rather quick to disappointment and anger when things aren't just as she likes, she is however more likely to swear long lasting vengeance then act on things immediately, and Jacqueline can hold a grudge. Occasionally dramatic Jacqueline is fond of grandiose displays and really acting the part of the pirate she feels she should be, although that does tire her at times and in private she is a little more relaxed, quieter and generally more open. She worries often, about her destiny, her father's mental health, and a million other things. She sometimes thinks it's because she didn't have a mother to properly organize her thoughts. Mostly however she just wishes that she had someone to share these worries with, perhaps someone laugh at her snarky asides. A first mate as it were. Among Jacqueline's few undeniably good qualities are her loyalty, and honesty, while by no means guileless when she gives her word she sticks by it. Appearance Jaqueline inherited her father's ridiculous curly black hair and forget me not blue eyes. Although when angry they harden to a steely grey as opposed to burning red. She usually pins her hair back and away from her face but lets it curl freely about her shoulders. Her skin is fair through her own concerted effort, and she regularly wears foundation a shade paler then her own skin, never forgetting to blend at the neck. Her features are usually considered pretty and quite delicate, although there's a certain sharpness to her expressions and eyes that keeps her from looking to soft. She has both her ears pierced, three times each, usually wearing gold hoops or ruby studs. Her build is lithe, but quite muscular as her favorite hobbies are fencing and mucking about in the riggings of the Jolly Roger. Wardrobe Basic Jacqueline favors elegant and expensive looking attire from era's past. Especially the 18th and 19th centuries. Her usual wardrobe consists of a white high collared blouse styled after victorian menswear, over this is a black corset trimmed with gold, then a black jacket with bell sleeves which is tucked into a highwaisted red skirt, the back of which reaches her mid calf, the front resting just above her knees. Under her skirt is a pair of striped stockings, often featuring rips in the knees and crimson granny boots which hit her mid calf and are trimmed with black ruffles. She also wears a crimson sash to store her swords in, even when not carrying a sword and a delicate pair of golden prince nez spectacles. To help wrangle her unruly head of black hair she usually wears a black or red riding hat of some kind. Her collection comes close to rivaling Maddie's but only because she usually buys from The Hatter Family. Legacy Day As an additional note Jacqueline prefers to wear red when duelling as it hides any blood stains. Source Material The writer is a lazy dinkus and has decided to direct you too the wikipedia page on Peter Pan instead of writing anything herself. How does Jacqueline come into it? Well, to be perfectly honest I'm not altogether sure who her mother is. I know if she was around at all it wasn't for long in Jacqueline's life and she was for the most part raised by Captain Hook, Smee, and Starkey. She was born shortly after the events of Peter Pan in Scarlet. Relationships Family Jacqueline lives aboard The Jolly Roger with her father and rest of the crew, to some extent she considers them all extended family. She was mostly raised by The Captain, Smee, and first mate Starkey, who's former life as an assistant teacher came in surprisingly handy. The closest thing Jacqueline has ever had to a mother would have to be Smee, she realizes he's not of course. But there was a brief time when she'd first begun to grasp the concept of what a mother was that she really did think it. Of course everyone laughed awkwardly when she voiced these thoughts and her father explained that no, that's not how it worked. Jacqueline is closest to her father, who spoils her every chance he gets, and who she has the greatest admiration for. She does spend much of her time worrying about him however, generally feeling like his obsession with Pan is growing unhealthy, and it's only a matter of time before the crew gets fed up and mutinies. As for Jacqueline's real mother. She isn't mentioned much, and it's entirely possible that no one really remembers her. Neverland does interesting things to the memory after all. Jacqueline certainly doesn't remember her, but sometimes she imagines that she does. Generally she doesn't think to much about it and feels no worse for the loss. Friends Jacqueline has no really close friends, which she's for the most part okay with. Since she's not going to see these people after school's done anyways. She is however close with her roommate Lizzie Hearts, and has a bit of a crush on her. Not that she's about to admit, she'd rather not make things awkward. She hangs out with Vilda R. Bayle from time to time, mostly over coffee or tea, they generally engage in people watching and talking about the whole Legacy Day Debacle. Since Legacy Day Jacqueline has a new found respect for Raven Queen who she previously thought was vastly overrated. Enemies As of yet I haven't found any arch foes for Jacqueline, she's actually a bit upset about this. At home she considers The Lost Boys and Peter Pan to be her enemies, and anyone on friendly terms with them will get the title by default. She doesn't get along very well with Kitty Cheshire as she's just incredibly annoying, the same can be said for Hamish Piper who thinks he's much cooler then he is. She also finds herself frequently aggrivated byJan E. Wocke who is so amazingly chipper Jacqueline might have to decpitate her herself. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Peter Pan Category:Victorianmycomancer's OC's Category:Females